Lucas vs Steven Universe
38pf3s.jpg|Lucas vs Steven Universe 399odh.jpg|Lucas vs Steven Universe PicsArt_09-04-02.43.40.jpg Description Which two children with their mother died and that face the impossible with friends will win? Begining Wiz: Children, they are usally weak with little experined fightining. Boomstick: But some still up for a challenge with their friends. Wiz: Like Lucas, the protagonist of Mother 3! Boomstick: And Steven Universe, half human and gem. He wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Lucas Wiz: Long time ago, a dragon once lived in peace with the humans; however, the dragon was put to sleep by using the seven needles because the dragon power is too much for the humans. Boomstick: Now there guarded by the Magypsies, the most fabulous group of protectors. Wiz: In the prophecy said that a person will pull out the needles to wake up the dragon to use the power is needed. The person who will bring peace to the world is Lucas! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idULzIIF950 Wiz: Hinawa was visiting her father Alec with her two sons Lucas and Claus in the forest and playing with the Dragos with them going back to the Tazmily village. Boomstick: However, a Drago attack and kill the mother while she was trying to protect them. What amazing mother, I wish I have one. Wiz: Now he struggling with the death of his mother and rarely going outside. Also that he is struggling with survivor guilt and having nightmares thinking that he should go with Claus that went to avenge his mother death. Boomstick: But what don't kill you make you stronger as Lucas must mature quickly with the transformation in the town. When Kumatora, Duster, and Wess were cornered by Fassad, Lucas rescued them with Drago Jr. and his mother. Wiz: After meeting with Kumatora, he express that he want to be stronger and help them to find Egg of light to learn that he must pull out the seven needles to use the dragon for good. Boomstick: But he can't save the world with a stick. He have PSI! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrdBKRTbJK8 Wiz: PSI is a psychic power that allow them to have magical powers, and with Lucas learning by meeting Ionia that one of Magypsies with him forcing Lucas to hold his head underwater for a long time. Boomstick: Are you saying that I can magical power by putting my head underwater for a long time. Wiz: No, the water must have a magical... (Then Boomstick pull out a kiddy pool) It won't work. Boomstick: Let see.. (Then he jump inside the pool) Wiz: Some powers he have is Lifeup to heal, Refresh is power to restore 10% of health for five turns, shield, PSI counter to block and even increase defense with defense up. Boomstick: (Then he gets out of the water trying to breathe in the air) Do I have PSI power? Let me see, PK Starstorm! Wiz: One, you don't have PSI. And second, Lucas didn't learn how to use the power. Boomstick: So that means he can't have any PSI that can hurt foes. Wiz: Don't worry, he have PK Love. Boomstick: What that, it where he loved someone to death? Wiz: He sends blast that hurts the opponent heavily with only being rival with PK Starstorm to PK Rockin. Boomstick: He can dodge attacks from a missile to Mini Mecha dogs electric attack or 6,700,000 Miles per hour attacks and even K900 Attacks. Wiz: He can hurt robot animals. Boomstick: Survive missiles, run over by a train, Mr. Generator 1,000,000 volts attack, and hits from Porky that can hurt chosen four that can survive nuclear reactor robot explosion point-blank. Wiz: He carry Hand yo-yo to increased offense 20, real bat increase offense by 100 offense to PP 50. With the strongest from Mystical increased offense 90 to Hp 10, PP 10 to IQ 5 to speed 5. Boomstick: The awesome ring increase defense 30, and PP 30. Wiz: Awesome crown increased defense 20 and PP 30. Boomstick: Cloack devise to increased defense 23 and resistant to fire, ice, and lightning attacks. Wiz: He have learn Pk love that magypsies can't learn, defeat chimera, pigmask soldiers, barrier trio, and diffrents foes. Boomstick: But he pefer to fight in a group, limited PP, and that his shield can be broken. Wiz: And he will fight to become a stronger and better person. 14:51 to 14:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0531h9USmI Steven Universe Wiz: Egons ago, the white dimonds constructs theHomeworld and become the leader with them thinking that perfection is perfect Boomstick: Yeah right, only they listen to the Bathtub fish from Courage the Cowardly Dog they would realised it not important. Wiz: But they put on the caste system that tell the ranking,ban cross-Gem fusions, punish people who aren't perfect, and colonized other planets to create more gems. Boomstick: The Gem race expanded over two star systems with Pink Diamond forming a relationship with other Gems with Pink diamond dimond demands for her own colony when they are allow to colonized on planet earth. When she learn that her colony would destroy all of the life she grew fond off. Like the Dodo bird, rest in peace. Wiz: You know that humans kill the bird, not the... Boomstick: Shhhh, rest in peace. I bet you taste delicious. Wiz: Well pink diamond tell other diamonds tells others that she want to preserves earth nature; however, yellow tell her to finish the job. Boomstick: With help from pearl, they defect the homeworld and and the crystal gems with soon the gem wars begin. Soon Greg, a drop out to become a muscician, actually fall in love with Rose quartz and she must give up her physical form so that Steven can be born to him saving the day with the crystal gems from monsters. Wiz: Being half gem, he is able to use his gem that he got from his mother to form a rose shield that can block attacks to throw it. Boomstick: Hey, just like Captain America. Let see if he can see faster! Wiz: Not again, but he can also when hit hard enough that cause audible vibration that disable magical constructions. Boomstick: Healing spit that can heal people. Wiz: He can lick watermelon seeds to grow grow watermelon versions of himself that have completed control of themselve. Boomstick: Can summon a bubble shield for defense, can sense emotions, levitate, shapeshift to increase his size of body limbs, and change age based on his state of mind. Wiz: He is strong enough to push a rock with some other crystal with him pushing at least 36 tonnes. Boomstick: He can react to Topez that can react to garnet who is faster than pearl who can pilot roaming eye dodging astoids or 50% speed of light. Wiz: And even slammed into his chair at light speed while on a spaceship or experincing 3,000,000 ton of force or 7 mega-tons of TNT. Boomstick: And he will save the day with the crystal gems! Steven: Some day soon we may be fighting some really bad guys, and when that day comes, I wanna fight with you! Together! So please... Won't you share this jam with me? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle It was a normal day in Beach city, Mr. Fryman was opening his resturant, Connie was praticing with pearl, and greg is sleepng in his van. While Steven is going to Beach Citywalk Fries to get some Fry Bits. Mr. Fryman: Hey steven, here for your usual. Steven: Of course. Mr. Fryman is getting the bits of the frenchfries when suddenly when people screaming and running toward the beach. Steven: What going on? Then Mr. Fryman about to give Steven his fry bits when he point to the ocean. Mr. Fryman: What is that! So, Steven turn around to see a giant blimp with propeller on the top to a pig snot on the frount. (Like the blimp from the ending the Earthbound 3) Steven: I don't really know? The blimp then head toward the town crash landed in the streets. Steven: Whatever it is, I must make sure no one get hurt. Steven universe run to crash seeing people surrounding the strange blimp with Ronaldo Fryman taking a video of the crash for his blog. Suddenly, a Ostrich head poke out of the shadows. Steven: Strange, why a ostrich doing in a blimp? When Ostrelephant poke it entire body flipping his hands and making loud noise when more stange creatures were crawling from Parental Kangashark to Cattlesnake with Cattlesnake about to attack people when suddenly it was attack by a punch from Garnet with others. Pearl: Steven, what happening? Steven: I don't know, they appear from the blimp. Garnet: Steven and Connie, you will look inside the blimp to find any crew while we take care of the strange animals. So, Steven and Connie walk inside the blimp to find anyone inside the blimp when suddenly they heard noise in the cockpit, and they quietly walk toward the noise. Pig Mask 1: Great idea piloting into the town. Now we just lost much of the creatures into mainland! Pig Mask 2: It wasn't my falt, we could make it to town wern't to the GPS we have. Then Steven kick open the door with Connie carrying with her sword. Connie: What are doing here! Pig Mask 1: Oh no, were spotted. Time to escape! Pig Mask 2 pull out a blaster that Steven block with his shield when two the Pig mask jump out a hole to try to escape when Amethyst use her whipe to catch one of the Pig Mask. Amethyst: Where you think you're going. Pig Mask 1: Help me! Pig Mask 2: Sorry dude, it survival of the fist. After they defeated all the srange animals, they tied up Pigmask into a chair. Pearl: Tell us what you're planning to do with creatures and where you going. Pig Mask: Were going to Tazmilly village when the world suppose to be destroy three weeks ago when it didn't and we acciendtly overshoot the taget when we about to transport the creatures to the village. Garnet: If more of the blimps make it to the town then the town is danger, so where is the town. Pig Mask: I not going to tell. Do you know what happen to traitors! Amethyst: So you know what happen to people who don't tell (Then she create a whip to almost hit him) Pig Mask: Look at the map, it would tell you where! So, they get ready and travel near to Tazmilly village. It was weeks after Lucas pull the last pin to save the world, and in the forest Thomas is walking in the forest getting his exercise. Thomas: It feel great to breath in the forest air. When suddenly a flash of light blind him when he see the crystasl gems with him scare to death and him screaming for help. Steven: Don't scream, we here to help you. However, it get up to run away screaming to the town. Tazmilly town. He was running inside town to Flint house with him pounding the door and Flint opening the doors to Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, and Duster coming to check out what going. Flint: It better be important Thomas. Thomas: While I was walking in the forest, a creature blind me light with me surrounded by crystal mosters that appear to be humans. Kumatora: Must be remaining creatures. Duster: Don't worry, we will check what is going on. Lucas: Yeah, you can trust that we will take care of it. So, they left town to the forest when they ecountered Crystal gem. Steven: Hey, were here to save you from the mosters. Kumatora: Yeah right, you think we will belived you after you attack Thomas. Pearl: No we didn't. He just got scare and running off. Flint: You think we will beilived in the story liar. Amethyst: Come on, we only accidently scare him. Lucas: Sorry but we can't let you get close to our home. Garnet: Then we have to use force. Steven: But there just humans. Is there anything we can do else. Pearl: Don't worry, we just need to pass them to save the town. Then both team run at each other with Lucas confronting Steven. Steven: Look, we don't have to fight. Call off the fight and no one have to get hurt. Then Lucas turn around and walk away. Steven: That was easier than I... (Then Lucas jump behind Steven to attack) What the! Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90c2OjdwfMI&list=PLE1E0293829F43AF4&index=27 Lucas start the fight by punching Steven on the back multiple times when Steven block the last attack with his sheild, so Steven start by slamming Lucas into a tree with his shield. Then Lucas use defense up to increase his defense. Steven: Whoa, what that supposed to be? Then Lucas pull out his Yo-Yo that increase his offense, and Lucas kept throwing his Yo-Yo while Steven blocking the attack with his shield when Steven throw his shield that Lucas duck under. So, Lucas use Offense up that increase his offense when the shield bounce off a rock to hit Lucas hit his head where Steven take the advantage by hitting him mutiple times until Lucas use PK flash that cause Steven to feel weird to Lucas using healing to heal himself. Lucas: What Kind of PSI are you using? Steven: Well I have a crystal in my bellybutton. Does that count? So, Steven use his spit to heal himself to make another shield when Lucas use PSI shield to increase his defense that block most the attack when Lucas Use his stick that send Steven flying into a radom watermelon. Then Steven grab the watermelon to take a bite out of it to spit out the seed and bury it. Steven: Hope you grow quickly! However, Lucas use Pk flash when Steven block the attack with bubble shield when Lucas use it again that cause Steven to cry. Then Lucas about to attack when he was hit by watermelon Stevens. Lucas: What the, were they come from? Lucas is destroying much of the Watermelon Steven with other running away with Steven stop crying. Steven: Watermelon Steven, nooo! No one treat my recent friend like that! Lucas then put on mystic stick, Awsome ring, Awsome crown, and Cloak that increased his power with Steven pulling out his sword out of his hamburger backbag. Then mystic stitck and sword hit each other with great force when Lucas pull out a pencil rocket that almost hit Steven, and then Lucas use PK love with Steven barley blocking the attack until he relised that Lucas his behind him. Steven: Can we just... Suddenly, Lucas use PK flash that instantly hurt Steven turning him into a crystal. Lucas walk toward the crystal to fiannly end it with him crushing the cystal with his feet. Lucas about to join the battle when he see his team defeat the crystal gem. Boney: Bark Bark (Those guys were tough) Duster: At least we have deafeated them. Lucas: Let go back to town to make sure the town is safe. Conclusion Boomstick: WOW, that one excting battle. Wiz: Yeah, while Steven is more stronger by pushing the rock and more durable when riding the spaceship lightspeed. Lucas have a lot of weapons to items to heal himself and to hurt Steven. Boomstick: Also that he have a lot more abilities to more experinced fighting especially fighting Porky who fought the chosen four. Wiz: And fought K900 who have attacks that equal to speed of light. Boomstick: Look like Steven shouldn't have mess with Lucas. Wiz: The winner is Lucas. Next time on death battle... ???: Coming up. ???: Oh, well aren't you all just the cutest! But you are on the menu, so slicey dicey and then it's time for a nice, hot oil bath. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles